The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer. These networks provide users the ability to communicate and interact with each other across vast distances through devices such as phones or computers. Concurrent with the expansion of networking technologies, an expansion in computing power has resulted in development of affordable computing devices capable of taking advantage of services made possible by modern networking technologies. These devices, however, with their numerous capabilities, may require multiple subscriptions to many different operators and service providers.
Users of these devices may share important or vital information on these networks. As such, in some circumstances, an agency, such as a government agency (e.g., CIA, FBI, etc.) may wish to monitor network communications of a specific individual. Lawful interception of this kind, however, can be difficult with multiple subscriptions and multiple network connectivity for a specific user or device.